the dream
by cartoonunivers
Summary: What a feeling when Bart become the hero in his own dream...This is what you will see


**_Disclaimer_****: I DON'T OWN ****THE **** ALL BELONG TO FOX STUDIOS **

**THANKS to ultimecosmos my beta. And for you MY readers enjoy**

**P.S: REVEW**

**Good reading**

**Please tell me what you like and what didn't you like**

**_A long time ago, in a far far place really far ,it was a kingdom ruled by a king, and this kingdom takes care of the village which is next to her ….._**

Bart the hero : " c'mon , they don't wanna hear about this ... they wanna hear about, ME ... Bart the _**HERO**_ "

author: "Shut your mouth , I'm trying to write a story here, hello "

Bart: " wherever men , hurry "

Author: " omg , if i was in your place , I will respect the one who wrote a STORY about me , "

As I was saying ... in that village ,an idiot, arrogant , hero, live there, but smarter than he seems , his name is bart, You want to know what the story about,fallow me .

_**In the Kingdom**_

_**The king was walking here and there waithing for his viceroy , to come in **_

_**The viceroy has Finally araved **_

The king : hello, my old friend

viceroy : my lord

the king : i was looking for you all day

viceroy : and why is that , my lord

the king : AH ! i want ask you something...

_**the viceroy was confused by his king , he never asks him anything **_

viceroy : why me ?

the king : i feel i can trust you at this moment

viceroy : that , will be my plasher and honer , sir

the king : What is better than THE KINGDOM "

Viceroy: " I don't now "

The king : "i'm an Equestrian , Equestrian Make me feel that life has meaning especially with my horse George "

_**George is the Favorite horse of the king ,he Is his only friend ( and the viceroy )**_

_**In the Stable**_

Here is the King, accompanied by his horse .

King: "Let's get George to do a tour"

**_the Horse seems happy, On the road and on the back of the horse the King began to think and think (alone )_** "What if ... something happened to my horse, I mean it is my friend, to who I'm gonna tell all my secrets, my worries, my sorrows and joys"

Became thinks and thinks…Until he became a concern So he knew that the tour would not be unusual

_**In the village**_

_**King will deliver a speech to the people of the village**_

The king: "Oh, people of the village , Hear and Hear well , I and my horse George are friends, brothers, so if one of you, come to me and told me that my horse died, it would not be his lucky day .

_**During this speech Bart was , listening to the kind 's talk **_

Bart:" Finally it my turn , finally Dear Author … "

Author:" Shut the hell your mouth , ok "

Bart" hahahahah "

Author:" Oh you are so done… come here you littel shit "

Bart" ahhhhhhhhhhh help me …. Help... me "

**\- We apologize for this problem, there is an error in the transmitter , oh AND Bart is okay , don't worry, For now –**

Oh yeah ….. i needed this ….. As i was saying the King finished his speech and left the village confused and worried , Bart as well .

_**A week after ;**_

_**One day , the ill-fated was comming , The minister went to the reassure , the horse of the king was sleeping on his back , But at that time The minister was surprised cause he saw the horse of the king, lying on the ground , his barn's door was opened , and some snakes crawl, everything seemed clear now. One of them crawl and scared the horse , so he went out of fear And then they killed him .**_

"This is not good" Said the Minister. looking at the horse and then he runed quickly to the village, and when he arrived said .. his couldn't speak or even breath "Oh ,people of the village, George has died"

People : " what ? ….. who ? ….. who is George ? "

the Minister:" George is the horse of the king"

People :"Oh no … When… really … how"

the Minister:" He was killed by snakes, they have crawled into his barn "

People:"what, no …. Snakes!… There are snakes ?!...AHHHHHHHHHHH "

the Minister:" okay, Calm dawn . listen to me , Please, The real problem is, who will tell the King that his horse died ? come on WITH ME NOW "

_**People looked at each other, but there fear of the King , what made them frozen , No one moves From his place. But here comes the role of Bart … I said it's the role of Bart…hello ?**_

Administrator :… any one? Where is Bart

***:" ahhh! Sorry, but Bart is still in the hospital"

Author:" Com on , You have to be kidding with me, I did not touch him not a little bit , In fact, Is he a baby or something, C'mooooooone"

***:" You've broken his neck?!

Author:" so!"

***:" he can't act ….. Wait a minute , here is Bart "

Author:" Finally "

Bart :"I am here . I am here. I AM ok, don't Worry about me "

Author:"we are not worry about you , you littel shit baby "

***:" okay ,let go … Please"

_**As I tell you it's time to see Bart shine**_

BART :"I well do it "

The people :" what ?... who is that ?...is He crazy !... Pleased to meet you , Even if I don't know you"

the Minister:" shut it , Please , okay than , fallow me, but first are you sure bart "

bart:" yes , I have a plan "

the minister:" Well c'mon Let's take you to the King"

_**The minister and bart Taking the horse and Speeds up as far as possible .**_

_**In the palace, In front of the King**_

_**The minister said to Bart as he whispers to him**_, I am sorry bart I can not progress more than this

Bart:" it ok "

Suddenly the king said : BART , What a surprise , I've heard many things about you, They all say you always come to those who deserve important news .

BART :" Your Majesty , I have news for you , that might be interested too mush than unusual "

King :" ok than , Come on! talk "

BART:" I have seen your horse this morning ,he Was sleeping on his back And his eyes were open , four paws released into the sky. it was bigger than usual, It flies hovering , He does not want to wake up Is he in coma or Something? haha"

**_Bart giggle after asking the question_**

King said angry:" bart Are you mocking of me or what? By to you're words , I understand that my horse George is dead! Oh! you Will receive a harsh punishment You will see"

Bart( Confused ) :" Wait a moment, my Majesty " he giggle ! I never said that he is dead ,You're Majesty ; you ARE the one who said that , not me ! , , If you want to punish someone , with all due respect sir , You have to punish yourself . " he giggeled again

The king : " what !?… How dared you?!

_**then the king started to realise what going on with Bart's mind **_

the king " Bart , i wanna ask you something befor your punishment "

Bart " yes , sir ? "

The king " was this your plan ? ... from the beginning .. since you heard my speak in the village "

Bart : well , sir .. yes that WAS my plan "

The king " i am starting to think that i made a mistake.. against you ... the village ... and my kingdom also .. "

Bart : "i was hoping to heard this from you , my lord "

The king " but , you could just told me that from the start .. why you wanted to make such a big deal of it ? "

Bart : well , my lord .. i just wanted to say that ...

even in the highes Mountains ... the bigges places .. there is always someone who would remind you , all of this could be nothing without the ones that helps you build it

THE king : huh ?

bart : my lord , you are the most greates king i ever saw in my journey .. but .. i have noticed that over the past , you have lost the trust of your kingdom and the villages .. with out the people there is no kingdom .. let this lesson be and always will be in your mind

**_the king was amazed by the way Bart talks and his intelligence … then he began to think and think of Bart desteny in the kingdom, the king decaded to Rewarde him for his intelligence And became the nember one Manestere , and works in the palace as responsible for the affairs and problems of the village_**

_**This is the story of Bart SIMPSONS**_

Bart:" Yes, the work was boring, but I used too it "

Author:" I have not yet completed my story, I mean your story, you know what I mean , just let me finished it , please "

Bart:" okay, i'm sorry t "

Author:" yah , I like that "

Bart: *cough * hello?

Author:" OH ! yah , right ,Where was i "

_**This is the story of Bart SIMPSONS…but Don't wait for the end Because this is just the beginning of Bart dream** _.

_**Suddenly**_

Ms. Simpsons :" bart , bart wake up … come on you Will be late to school "

Mr. Simpsons :" i told you this boy is the secret of his father , me "

Ms. Simpsons :" You have to be kidding me, I cannot afford two Homer"

Bart :" Mom ,Dad What's going on"

Ms. Simpsons :" Finally, take off your clothes you will be late for school"

**_Mr. Simpsons and Ms. Simpsons leave the room And Bart speaks surprised_** :" It was a dream, waw It was a dream , A dream where I was smart , sweet !

_**Suddenly Lisa come in**_

Lisa:" c'mon Bart We have a math exam"

Bart:" Lisa You will not believe this I've saved the kingdom, I was a hustler and smart at the same time and you just will not believe this I use my mind

Lisa:" you ? smart ?... Wait a minute ?! Are you sure, is not a dream, or something,"

Bart:" well yah , How do you know ? "

Lisa:" just a lucky geuss "

_**Bart start telling stories and stories , of his dream , with every detail. **_

_**After the end of the novel Bart 's dream**_

Lisa:" waw , An interesting story , so , What are you gonna to do now ? "

Bart:" you know what ? I'll finish that dream "

Liza:" what ? right NOW ?! "

Bart:" yah , right NOW"

_**Bart faster and jumped from the window of the bus and hit by a car , And finish that dream in peace**_

Liza:" idiot"

author : i know right , who can live with this guy ? "

lisa : i know , i am

author : i feel sorry for you

lisa : everyone does

author : yeah ...

lisa : wait a min .. who are you ?

author : oh ... i am the author .. in fact .. i am the one who tell-

lisa walks away " sigh " i don't wanna know

author : huh ? HOW RUDE

_**anyway this is the story of BART SIMPSON THE HERO OF HIS OWN DREAM **_

**we hope you have enjoy**

**we hope you like it now**

**but now we have to go**

**in now we are goooooooooone…..****THE END .**


End file.
